Hold On, We're Going Home
by marrymenetsky
Summary: It all started on her 18th birthday, and now all he wanted was to receive her small smiles and lingering stares (songfic- by Drake)


_(Second song fic! I hope you guys like this, it's a bit cheesy but cute and reviews are always helpful and extremely appreciated!)_

Hold On, We're Going Home

It started on her 18th birthday, when Kakashi first walked into the room and saw her; glowing with happiness and looking more beautiful than she ever has, even though she always had been to him. She greeted him politely, and he to her, but he knew from that night on he would never be able to look at her as only his pretty pink haired ex-student, but someone who he would cherish in his mind for a very long time.

_I got my eyes on you_

_You're everything that I see_

_I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_

Weeks went on after her birthday party, and the reunited Team 7 would continue their training almost every day. Kakashi would notice the lingering stares the beautiful kunoichi would get from Sasuke, and the stares that she also would return. Kakashi would never say a word about it, even though his insides felt as if they were boiling. Though she could be a little over-emotional, Sakura had always been one to love and forgive, and Kakashi silently wished he would be that the small smiles and caring looks in her eyes were directed towards.

_I can't get over you, you left your mark on me_

_I want you're high love and emotion endlessly_

The weeks turned into months, and during that time he learned that Sakura and Sasuke had been going on dates, according to an angry Naruto at least. When Kakashi heard the news, he simply preformed his usually eye crinkled and said "I'm happy for them, and you should be as well, Naruto", while on the inside it felt as if he were being stabbed with a million kunais. He knew this was the right path for her, for Sakura was a beautifully innocent girl, whom indeed he desired, even loved, but also deserved the fairy tale dream she had wanted since before she was a chuunin. And that, even though how upset it made Kakashi, he could not give to her. But even then Kakashi was confused, did all those flirtatious smiles and stares that he had noticed were sometimes directed to him mean nothing?

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

_You act so different around me_

It was a warm July night when he found her, sobbing and just as gorgeous as ever, sitting on a bench near the river. He didn't know why she was there, but the moon's rays made her look like an angel; her hair looking a very pale pink and practically glowing, and her swollen tear filled eyes, only enhancing the jade color of them naturally. Kakashi wanted to do nothing more but protect the beauty from the harsh realities of the world, but all he could do was sit next to her and simply inquire what was wrong.

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

_I know exactly who you could be_

"He cheated on me", she said sadly and softly, in a voice like silk to his ears, but also broke his heart simultaneously. "I'll kill him if you want me too", he replied quietly in a humorous tone, trying to lift her spirits, but at the same time he was not joking. Her perfect lips just came into a small smile, and her big hopeful green eyes looked directly at him. It was a victory to him, knowing that he was finally receiving the things he watched from afar for so long. Knowing he could no longer wait, he wiped a tear off of her check, whispered, "forgive me", and slowly and lightly pressed a kiss on her lips.

_Just hold on we're going home_

_Just hold on we're going home_

_It's hard to do these things alone_

_Just hold on we're going home_

She gave in to every one of his actions as he carried her to his apartment that night. It was a fantasy that Kakashi had never thought would happen, and when he finally could not hold the words in any longer, he breathily spoke into her ear, "I love you, Sakura, stay with me." At that moment, she stopped every action and looked into his face, reading every emotion she could from his facial expression. The she smiled the same beautiful smile he saw the night of her 18th birthday, and kissed him, deep and lovingly. He may not have received his answer immediately, but he knew that this night would only be the first of many to come.

_You're the girl, you're the one_

_Gave you everything I love_

_I think there's something, baby_

_I think there's something, baby_


End file.
